


never thought you'd get me in line

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Not Cheating, the last scene.... on the boat... but Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Tom doesn't realize until too late that Peter's seen him kiss Meredith.
Relationships: Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	never thought you'd get me in line

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written forever ago on my phone, and is part of the Great Phone Notes Purge of 2020
> 
> title from phoenix's [Lovelife](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/lovelife.html)

"I went out to find you," Peter says, and Tom feels his heart break.

Tom cries. He asks Peter to tell him good things about Tom Ripley, and as much as he tries, as much as he _should_ , to save himself, he... Can't.

He loves Peter.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into Peter's spine. "I'll tell you everything one day, I promise."

Peter sighs under him, relaxing under the weight of Tom crushing him.

"I know," Peter whispers. "I don't expect you to open up right away."

"I know," Tom sighs. "I know, and you've been — you've been so wonderful to me, Peter."

"Why did you kiss her?" Peter asks. There's bitterness and hurt in his voice, and even though he's not asking for _everything_ , Tom does need to explain _this_.

"We met when I first got to Italy. Through Dickie," he clarifies. It's a lie, but it's close enough to the truth for Tom to live with. "I think she wanted me to court her, and I wasn't interested but I didn't want to seem rude, and I've just kept making excuses to her as to why I can't take her to dinner."

"So there's not anything... Going on?" Peter asks. "Between you and her?" 

" _God_ , no," Tom laughs. She's pretty, and rich, and she'll certainly find someone to appreciate her properly, but it's not Tom. 

Well, it's not Dickie Greenleaf, but it isn’t Tom either.

Peter pushes up against Tom's weight until he can readjust himself, turn over onto his back so Tom straddles his hips and can rest his forehead against Peter's.

"Well," Peter sighs, hands trailing up Tom's legs. "I suppose we'll have to spend the rest of the trip hiding from her, won't we?"

Tom beams, forgiven for an affair he didn't have in lieu of asking forgiveness for a murder he's committed, as Peter stretches up to kiss his smile. 

"I suppose so."

The Tom Ripley he's been truly doesn't deserve this man, but... Maybe the Tom Ripley he _could_ be might. If they can get far enough away, put enough distance between Tom and Dickie and Italy, maybe Tom Ripley can be the man Peter deserves.

And if not, well...

He's sure he can improvise.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading how the movie actually ended idk
> 
> i'm also [sandpapersnowman on tumblr](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
